Breezehome
Breezehome is a purchasable home in . Description Located in Whiterun, Breezehome sits adjacent to Warmaiden's and Whiterun's Gate. It is usually the first house that can be bought, and costs 5000 . Physically, it resembles many of the other houses of Whiterun, with pale wooden walls, a few windows and a shingled roof. Acquisition It can be purchased from Proventus Avenicci after the Jarl of Whiterun, Balgruuf the Greater, allows the purchasing of property, or from Brill if the Dragonborn has completed the "Battle for Whiterun" for the Stormcloaks. It can be bought immediately after retrieving the Dragonstone for the quest "Bleak Falls Barrow." Proventus Avenicci or Brill do not sell upgrades when they are on the porch of Dragonsreach, only in the dining room. Siding with the Stormcloaks during the Civil War requires the Dragonborn to perform certain tasks, as well as purchase Breezehome, in order to reinstate themselves as Thane of Whiterun. Advantages and disadvantages Breezehome is an inexpensive home and can be easily acquired early in the game, but it is the only home that lacks an enchanting table and mannequin. In order to enchant in Whiterun, the Dragonborn must exit Breezehome (one transition), head to Dragonsreach, then enter (another transition) and walk up the steps to the enchanting table. For members of the Thieves Guild, the fence in Whiterun, Mallus Maccius, is located outside of the city entirely, at Honningbrew Meadery following the Thieves Guild quest "Dampened Spirits," requiring fast-travel and extra transitions any time the Dragonborn wishes to move stolen goods. However, this is not an issue with the Fence perk at 90 speech. Breezehome is, however, convenient for blacksmiths due to its proximity to Warmaiden's, the Skyforge, and wood chopping blocks for creating arrows. In the add-on, a courier will deliver a message called Breezehome Furnishings, which allows the Dragonborn to buy an extra room for the Adoption of children. This upgrade will replace the alchemy lab, although the option to change upgrades will always remain available. Any items stored in the barrel next to the staircase will then be moved to the nearby cupboard. Upgrades After the house is purchased, Proventus or Brill will sell upgrades for the property: There is also a guest bedroom upgrade to the house that is added after becoming Thane of Whiterun and Lydia becomes the Thane's housecarl. If the title is granted before purchasing Breezehome's deed, the room furnishings are already present. Once Lydia is dismissed of her duties as a follower, she returns here. Item displays *2 Weapon Racks *2 Weapon Plaque *1 Shield Plaque *4 Bookshelves (holding a total of 58 books) See Whiterun Home Decorating Guide for more detailed descriptions. Gallery Breezehome.png|Location of home. Breezehome.jpg|Just inside the front door of Breezehome, unfurnished. Breezehome - entrance.jpg|Breezehome, fully furnished. Breezehome00.jpg|Breezehome – alchemy lab Breezehome01.jpg|Breezehome – bedroom Breezehome02.jpg|Breezehome – upper floor Breezehome04.jpg|Breezehome – entrance Breezehome - Child's Bedroom.png|The Alchemy Lab is replaced with a Child's Bedroom Trivia *If dialogue with an NPC is not completed before entering Breezehome, they follow the Dragonborn inside. They immediately leave upon finishing their dialogue. However, this is a common occurrence for all houses. *To obtain Breezehome for free, collect 5,000 and speak with Proventus. During the dialogue option for purchasing the house, open a container and deposit the coins inside. This can also be done for purchase the upgrades. The coins can be dropped on the floor, but they are much more difficult to pick up afterward. Between 8:00 and 8:30 AM, Proventus can be found in the upper rooms of Dragonsreach, where many containers reside. This is the best location for executing the exploit. *Decorating an area of the house removes spiderwebs and boxes. *This house can be accessed during the Battle for Whiterun, but the beds cannot be slept in and the upgrades cannot be purchased. *During "Diplomatic Immunity," Delphine removes the key to Breezehome from the inventory. It can be reacquired from the chest in the Sleeping Giant Inn. *Adopted children living at Breezehome may comment on the sorry state of the Gildergreen (until the quest "The Blessings of Nature" is completed). They may also mention playing with Lucia in the park, and feeling sorry for her (unless she has also been adopted). *If Lydia is not spoken to when she appears in Dragonsreach when the title of Thane is given, she will not appear in Breezehome when it has been purchased, though her room will still be furnished. This can be exploited (by avoiding talking with her when in Dragonsreach) if one does not want her in their home. *The bed in the master bedroom is not upgraded when the bedroom upgrade is bought; it remains as it was when the house was first purchased. *Spouses will comment on Breezehome if living there and will have different comments if asked how the children are doing. They will respond that the city is a positive place for children, with safety and playmates in abundance, but may also remark that the house is too small for all of them. *Breezehome's door will relock itself during the Battle of Whiterun. If the Dragonborn has children living there at the time, they will express fear and beg them to stop the siege. The house can also be struck by the flaming catapult projectiles, but will receive no damage. Bugs Appearances * de:Brisenheim es:Hogar de la brisa fr:Douce Brise it:Breezehome nl:Breezehome pl:Wietrzny Domek pt:Breezehome ru:Дом тёплых ветров Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Locations